This invention relates to a chip-shaped piezoelectric vibrator provided integrally with capacitors and resistances in a tubular casing.
For example, a two-terminal type oscillator known as the chip-shaped piezoelectric vibrator is used for a circuit shown in FIG. 12, in which an example of an oscillation circuit utilizing the chip-shaped piezoelectric vibrator of the present invention is shown.
In FIG. 12, an integrated circuit 21 includes an inverter INV connected with terminals 22 and 23 of the circuit 21. A chip-shaped piezoelectric vibrator X and a feedback resistance R, which constitute an oscillation circuit in cooperation with the inverter INV, are connected in parallel to each other, the terminals 22 and 23 respectively connecting with grounded capactors C.sub.1 and C.sub.2. The capacitors C.sub.1 and C.sub.2 each are of load capacity and provide positive feedback by the circuit including the vibrator X and the inverter INV, the feedback resistance R being interposed for suppressing self-oscillation of an amplifier included in the inverter and being usually of resistance value of 500 K.OMEGA. to 10 M.OMEGA.. Also, an output of vibrator X, that is, an oscillation output, is introduced from the terminal 23.
Conventionally, since the resistance R, and capacitors C.sub.1 and C.sub.2 have been separate from each other, they must be arranged at the user side and then the troublesome assembly and wirings must be carried out, resulting in that the degree of integration for a wiring substrate has not been improved.
An object of the invention is to provide a chip-shaped piezoelectric vibrator which is provided integrally with either one or both of resistance and capacitance and is very compact and simple to handle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a chip-shaped piezoelectric vibrator which is made compact to improve the degree of integration thereof.
The above and other objects and features of the invention will be more fully apparent from a consideration of the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawing wherein several embodiments are illustrated by way of example.